resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye
The Bullseye is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Resistance franchise (with the exception in Resistance: Retribution, which is replaced by the Razor). It is the main firearm used by Chimeran Hybrid foot soldiers. The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag - its secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The '''Bullseye' is first acquired in the early campaign level of York, where its found after the second checkpoint has been obtained; it is in an alleyway after jumping down from higher ground. Quick to fire, while providing reasonable damage, the Bullseye is very good at close quarters. Using the secondary fire, enemies can be "tagged". The tag acts as a tracking beacon for the primary fire bullets and unless something physical is in the way, the bullets will not miss. The Bullseye is later upgraded and replaced to the Bullseye Mark II at the last level Tower. Strategy Single Player *The Bullseye is a common weapon used by Hybrids and ammo is easily replenish from downed Hybrids. *The Bullseye deals more damage and has a higher rate of fire than the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, but also is noticeably less accurate with a much larger degree of bullet spray. This makes it more suited for close-to-medium range combat, and less effective for long range combat. *By taking advantage of the homing feature, the Bullseye is capable of creating a Bullseye Trap in which the Bullseye is pointed at a wall while triggering the tag, but keeping the tag held down. The player should see the trigger staying and, when the ammo is fired, circulate around the tag. Pressing the tag again unloads a torrent of bullets from a booby trap on the wall or ceiling. Walking into it will kill the player and any enemies. Multiplayer *The Bullseye is the starting weapon for the Chimeran forces. It has the largest clip size and has the largest ammo pool, which is good due to its huge rate of fire. It is the weakest weapon, but this isn't necessarily a problem due to how quickly bullets can be rained down on an opponent, indeed it can fire approx 15 bullets a second, which is enough to kill someone should they all be headshots. *The secondary fire is what makes this weapon exceedingly dangerous. The "tag" acts as a homing device and once applied, all bullets fired will automatically hit the target unless obstacles are in the way. Tags can however wear off if the target gets too far away from the gun, so make sure the red beam out of the front of the weapon is lit as this shows when a tag is applied. Unlike in single player, the Bullseye can carry unlimited amounts of tags ''Resistance 2 The '''Bullseye', including its upgraded counterpart, in Resistance 2 have been completely redesigned, losing less of the 'rectangle' design appearance. It now also has a slower rate of fire, and is a good default weapon, handy for almost any situation; although it's recoil is stronger then the normal human assault rifle. Three aim 'hairs' atop the Bullseye sway as it is moved around and can be used to judge the accuracy of the shot by how vertical they are. Also, the tag allows the player to view the enemy through obstacles as a glowing silhouette, an effect similar to the Auger Mark II. Furthermore, the reload speed of the Bullseye is halved in an attempt to balance it with the Folsom Carbine; in Resistance: Fall of Man the Bullseye was reloaded in less than a second. In Resistance: Fall of Man, both versions of the Bullseye had the same ammo, whereas in Resistance 2, the ammo is different, this means that both versions are no longer counted as one weapon, which lets you carry both Bullseyes. When playing Superhuman mode in Resistance 2, the Bullseyes are replaced only with Bullseye Mark IIs which is rather useful as the player inflicts more damage. Strategy Single Player *The Bullseye is the most commonly found weapon in the game, as it is available in every level and ammo is plentiful. *The Bullseye Trap, like before, can be stored at a central spot. However, the option to explode the trap has now been added, which create a shrapnel effect comparable a Hedgehog Grenade. Enemies will take advantage of the Bullseye Trap. Co-op *The Bullseye can be used by both the Soldier and Special Ops classes, but each class has better alternatives to use instead. However, the Bullseye does have its uses due to its ability to fire around corners, which can definitely dig the player out of some tricky spots. Multiplayer *In multiplayer, it has low damage and poor accuracy. However, it has a viciously high rate of fire and a large 60 round magazine, and retains the ability to tag enemies. It is recommended to tag an enemy if possible, as this will guarantee accuracy and a kill. *The Bullseye Trap is rather useful to close doors and/or putting it on a jumping site. Gallery Image:Bullseye_02.jpg|First person view from using the Bullseye in Resistance 2. Trivia *If a tag is fired, the Bullseye's three hairs will point towards the active tag. *In the main menu, as the player progresses through the storyline and the Chimeran virus affects Nathan Hale, Hale's M5A2 Folsom Carbine will change into a Bullseye, highlighting how Hale is slowly turning into a Chimera. *The Bullseye seems to be Hale's weapon of choice, as he is seen using it in most cutscenes. ''Resistance 3 The '''Bullseye' is the first weapon received in Resistance 3. It is acquired from Dale on the firing range in Haven. The Bullseye that has been in human possession is deliberately improvised; in which it includes an affixed iron sight, allowing a more conventional aiming style. It is very effective at short and medium range, and its fast rate-of-fire and large clip size makes it ideal for close quarters combat; however, it tends to lose accuracy and power beyond short range. In appearances, it retains the Resistance: Fall of Man design. The Resistance 3 Bullseye's bullets travel much faster than in previous games, being comparable in speed to the normal bullets fired by the M5A2 Folsom Carbine. While this makes it easier to hit enemies with the weapon, it also means you are no longer able to dodge Bullseye projectiles fired by enemy Hybrids. Upgrades *'Exploding Rounds' - This upgrade allows the Bullseye to fire explosive rounds, which do not damage teamates or the user if fired in close proximity. *'Triple Tag' - This upgrade can shatter into several tags creating a deadly effect when fired into a group of enemies. Snapshot 46.jpg|Level 1 Snapshot 49.jpg|Level 2 Snapshot 48.jpg|Level 3 Gallery File:Snapshot_41.jpg|The Bullseye in Capelli's Journal. Trivia *The Bullseye bears a resemblance to a similar weapon, the ZF-1, from the 1997 sci-fi movie The Fifth Element. Category:Weapons Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Weapons